For Him
by Kenozoik Yankie
Summary: Musim semi, pantai, dan Impala. Tur kecil kita pun di mulai, berakhir di tempat tak bernama, hanya berdua. Kau dan aku. Kita. Warning:SasuNaru! Shounen Ai! Maybe Fluffy XD Oneshot!


Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu suka menceritakan hal ini pada kalian, hanya saja, melelahkan juga menyimpannya sendiri. Lagi pula ini bukan kisah yang memalukan, jadi duduk manis di tempat kalian dan dengarkan baik-baik.

Kisah ini terjadi saat di mana hormone testoteron mengalahkan fungsi otak, tapi tidak dengan perasaan. Masa-masa seperti itu penuh dengan pemberontakan, merasa yang paling benar dan menganggap orang dewasa sangat membosankan. Lalu mencoba hal-hal baru (entah itu baik maupun buruk, selama terlihat keren menurut kalian, kalian tak tidak akan peduli) di jadikan sebagai ajang untuk menemukan jati diri.

 **.**

 **Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **A SasuNaru Fanfiction**

 **By**

 **Kenozoik Yankie**

 **Warning: AU, Shounen Ai, Teenage, Typo(s), etc.**

 **.**

"Hari ini cuacanya cerah."

Aku menlontarkan kata itu begitu saja dengan posisi yang masih sama; berbaring berbantalkan sebelah lengan di atas atap sekolah kami.

"Hn, kau ingin kepantai?"

Sahut pemuda di sampingku tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang sedang di bacanya. Aku sempat terkejut ketika ia menanggapi perkataaan yang aku lontarkan pada diriku sendiri, mengingat earpohone yang terpasang rapi di kedua telinganya. Aku berpikir kalau ia tidak akan mendengarkanku.

"Kepantai di musim semi?" Aku bertanya dengan ekspresi mengejek di wajahku.

Aku belum pernah mendengar seseorang mengunjungi pantai saat musim semi. Musim semi identik dengan sakura, dan itu artinya semua orang akan melakukan Hanami di bawah pohon bunga khas musim semi itu. Apa si brengsek ini hanya berbicara pada dirinya sendiri seperti yang aku lakukan pada diriku?

"Hn." Dia bergumam sebagai jawaban 'Ya'.

Ternyata dia benar-benar mendengarkanku.

"Kedengarannya tidak buruk." Jawabku tanpa pikir panjang.

Setelah mengatakan hal tadi, pemuda di sampingku tersenyum kecil (Dia menarik sedikit bibir atasnya seperkian millimeter. Tunggu, apa itu bisa di sebut dengan 'tersenyum kecil'?) sambil mengacak rambut pirangku yang kini semakin terlihat berantakan. Aku menepis tangannya ketika ia ingin melakukannya lebih lama lagi, dan bergegas bangun dari posisi berbaringku, kemudian menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak suka. Namun ia hanya mengangkat bahu dan kembali dengan wajah datar yang sama, yang sering ia perlihatkan pada orang-orang. Dan aku tahu, dia mulai marah padaku.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke bawah?" Aku bertanya, dengan maksud untuk mengalihkannya.

Dia tidak menjawab, apalagi melihatku.

"Sepertinya ucapara kelulusan akan selesai sebentar lagi, kau tidak ingin kebawah? Orang tuamu pasti mencarimu" Aku kembali mencoba.

Sasuke tetap dengan reaksi yang sama. Mengabaikanku. Hanya saja, kali ini ia menutup bukunya kemudian berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

Baiklah, aku memang membicaran hal yang tak seharusnya.

Dan kenapa aku selalu berurusan dengan tuan muda Uchiha ini?

Namanya Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke. Ia anak bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha yang terkenal itu. Semua orang menyukainya kecuali aku.

Enam tahun mengenalnya, aku tidak pernah mengerti dengan semua gadis yang lebih memilih Sasuke di bandingkan diriku. Padahal wajahku tidak begitu buruk, dan tentu saja lebih tampan dari Sasuke. Aku juga tidak mengerti apa yang mereka sukai dari pemuda berwajah datar dengan kata-kata sinis yang tidak pernah meninggalkan mulutnya.

Semakin Sasuke mengabaikan mereka, maka para gadis itu akan semakin menyukainya.

"Ck, Sasuke tunggu"

Aku mengejarnya dengan susah payah. Langkah Sasuke panjang, dan aku tidak. Padahal tinggi kami hanya berbeda dua atau tiga sentimeter, tetapi kenapa aku selalu kalah darinya?

Aku masih mengerjarnya berusaha menyamai langkah kakinya sambil berteriak menyuruhnya berhenti untuk menungguku. Tetapi Sasuke bahkan tidak berbalik untuk melihatku.

Oh, ayolah. Kalau memang ia marah padaku, seharusnya dia mengatakannya, tidak perlu diam dan pergi begitu saja, meninggalkanku. Karna aku sungguh kesal dan bingung dengan sikap menyebalkannya seperti itu.

Setelah menuruni beberapa tangga, aku tiba di koridor lantai dua, di mana kelas kami berada, aku melihat di sekeliling. Tapi, Sasuke sudah tidak berapada di mana pun. Aku meneruskan langkah, juga melemparkan pandanganku kesegala arah. Namun yang aku lihat hanya beberapa siswa sengakatan kami yang sedang berbincang dengan teman sekelas mereka.

Benar dugaanku, upacara kelulusan telah selesai. Aku dan Sasuke bahkan tidak mengikutinya.

Itu ideku, aku pikir upacara semacam itu sangat membosankan, dan aku juga tidak menyukai jika para gadis mulai berteriak, jika nanti Sasuke akan menyampaikan pidato perpisahan yang mewakili siswa tahun ketiga. Jadi, aku mengusulkan pada sasuke untuk bersantai di atap sekolah, dan siapa yang menyangka dia menyetujuinya, lantas meminta bantuan Sakura-chan menggantikan dirinya dengan senang hati dan tanpa bertanya. Kami meninggalkan gedung olahraga, kemudian di belakang kami, Sakura dan Ino mulai berdebat tentang siapa yang lebih pantas mewakili Sasuke menyampaikan pidato perpisahan tersebut.

Tsk! Tipikal gadis di sekolah kami jika sudah menyangkut Sasuke.

Aku sudah tiba di lantai bawah ketika melihat Sakura-chan di ujung koridor di depan sana. Sakura-chan terlihat sedang mencari seseorang, dan aku berpikir, mungkin ia sedang mencari Sasuke seperti biasanya. Aku memutuskan menghampirinya untuk sekedar menyapa. Tetapi, sebelum aku berteriak, seseorang menarikku masuk kedalam ruang kelas yang tepat berada di sampingku, juga membekap mulutku dengan erat.

Aku tersentak dan kesal bukan kepalang.

Aku mengeliat dan bersumpah akan menghajar siapapun yang berbuat seperti ini padaku. Namun sebelum aku sempat melakukannya, aku terhenti, takkala melihat mata hitam yang aku kenal, kini sedang menatapku dengan tajam, aku membalas tatapannya dan mengangguk.

Sasuke pun melepaskan bekapannya pada mulutku.

"Ada apa?" Aku bertanya dengan suara pelan.

"Sakura dan pengikutnya sedang mencariku, ini salahmu mengajakku turun ke bawah," Bisiknya di sertai geraman.

Aku ingin menyangkal dan berdebat ketika ia mulai menyalahkanku dengan hal kecil seperti ini, namun saat mengingat betapa merepotkannya membujuk Sasuke yang sedang kesal membuatku sedikit bersabar.

Mungkin lain kali aku bisa membalasnya.

Aku meneliti fiturnya, Sasuke bernafas dengan cepat, wajah nampak lelah, dan seragamnya terlihat berantakan. Fangirls Sasuke sangat menyeramkan, baru di tinggal sebentar, ia sudah terlihat menyedihkan.

Aku bergidik seketika.

Menghela nafas. "Maaf." Bisikku.

Hening.

"Sasuke-kun~"

Suara Ino terdengar tidak jauh dari kami. Aku menduga jika Ino berada dekat dengan pintu ruang kelas tersebut, aku secara naluri mulai menahan napas, kemudian Sasuke menarikku hingga ke pojok belakang pintu, membuat punggungku menempel ke dinding, dan Sasuke berada di hadapanku, terlalu dekat.

Suara Ino masih terdengar, dan di susul dengan suara para gadis yang lain.

"Bagaimana jika aku keluar dan mengatakan kalau kau berada di tempat lain?" Kataku pelan.

Dan Sasuke memukul kepalaku sebagai jawaban.

"Apa yang salah?!" Aku mengeraskan suaraku sedikit.

"Jika kau keluar, mereka akan tahu kalau aku ada di sini. Mereka lebih pintar darimu, Dobe."

"A-"

"Ssssttt…"

Sasuke meletakan jari telunjuknya ke bibirku, membuatku bungkam seketika.

Setelah itu, tiba-tiba saja Sasuke menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahuku, aku ingin bertanya kenapa ia melakukan hal itu, tetapi melihatnya seperti ini membuatku menelan semua pertanyaanku. Aku menyimpulkan kalau Sasuke merasa lelah berlari dari kejaran fangirls fanatiknya. Lalu, yang bisa aku lakukan hanya membiarkannya saja. Kemudian sebelum aku menyadarinya, telapak tanganku berada di punggung Sasuke dan mengusapnya secara perlahan.

"Aku ingin bersamamu lebih lama." Ia berbisik, juga meraih telunjukku dan menautkannya dengan jari telunjuk miliknya.

"Kau sudah mendapatkannya." Aku tersenyum kecil, sebelah tanganku masih berada di punggungnya. Aku merasa sedang menenangkan anak kecil.

"Enam tahun tidak cukup buatku." Sasuke terdengar seperti merajuk di telingaku.

Itu tidak mungkin kan?

"Yeah, karna kita menghabiskannya dengan saling melempar tinju dan mengejek. Tentu saja karna kau orang yang menyebalkan dan brengsek."

"Dan kau orang bodoh yang ceroboh."

"Apa kita akan melanjutkan perdebatan ini?"

"Hn." Gumamnya di sertai tawa kecil di bahuku.

"Sepertinya mereka sudah pergi." Kataku setelah menyadari suasana di luar terdengar hening. Aku menjauhkan tanganku dari punggung Sasuke, dan mendorong Sasuke menjauh secara perlahan.

Kemudian mendekat kearah pintu kelas, siap untuk membukanya ketika Sasuke memanggil namaku. Aku terhenti dan menoleh padanya.

"Naruto."

"Ya?"

"Aku ingin menghabiskan hari ini denganmu."

Aku mengeryit mendengar perkataannya, belum lagi ekspresi wajah yang ia tampilkan.

Menurutku Sasuke semakin bertingkah aneh.

"Apa-apaan dengan kata-katamu itu? Brengsek sekali." Kataku sambil tertawa.

Membuka pintu kelas, tetapi sebelum itu aku melihat kesekeliling. Yah, tidak ada yang bisa menjamin fangirls Sasuke masih berkeliaran di sekitar kami.

Setelah yakin semuanya berjalan baik, aku keluar terlebih dahulu dengan Sasuke yang mengikutiku dari belakang. Tidak lama kemudian aku bisa merasakan telapak tanganku di gengam dengan erat olehnya. Telapak tangan Sasuke hangat, berbanding terbalik dengan wajah datar yang ia tampilkan. Aku lantas melihat jari jemari kami yang saling bertaut, kemudian aku melanjutkan untuk melirik Sasuke yang berada tepat di sampingku, wajahnya masih sama, Namun aku lebih dari tahu ada sesuatu yang di tunjukan di balik mata hitam itu ketika ia juga melirikku. Lantas melepas gengamannya padaku setelahnya.

Dan aku tidak tahu apa itu.

Kami berjalan ke arah halaman sekolah di mana para orang tua menunggu anak-anak mereka yang lulus tahun ini, menyelesaikan urusan masing-masing dengan teman-teman mereka. Setelah sampai di halaman sekolah yang di penuhi oleh beberapa pohon sakura, aku bisa melihat orang tua Sasuke berdiri di sana, Ibu Sasuke melambaikan tangan sambil tersenyum hangat, sedangkan Ayahnya masih dengan wajah datar miliknya.

"Sebaiknya aku menunggu di sini saja."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau tahu alasannya."

Ya, Sasuke sangat tahu alasannya. Ini bukan dari keluarga Sasuke, melainkan dari diriku sendiri. Aku tidak bisa bertingkah normal jika berada di depan mereka. Aku selalu saja merasa gugup, dan tak memiliki ide apa pun untuk di lakukan. Aku hanya takut mempermalukan diriku sendiri di depan orang tuannya dan mempermalukan Sasuke sebagai teman baikku.

Mungkin lain kali.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Hn."

 **.**

 **o0o**

 **.**

Sasuke kembali menemuiku setelah berbasa-basi dengan orang tuannya. Orang tua Sasuke ingin mengadakan acara makan bersama untuk merayakan kelulusan anak bungsu mereka. Tetapi, si brengsek itu menolak ajakan mereka, ia mengatakan hal itu padaku dengan tanpa rasa bersalah. Sasuke lantas menyeretku ke tempat penjualan mobil tua (kami bahkan belum mengganti seragam. Damn, Sasuke), ia menyuruhku memilih salah satunya. Saat aku bertanya untuk apa, ia menjawab sebagai hadiah atas kelulusan kami berdua, dan mobil itu akan kami gunakan untuk mengunjungi pantai.

Aku mengitari halaman luas itu, di mana begitu banyak mobil tua yang hampir tak terawat, bermacam model dan warna. Namun, pandanganku terhenti saat melihat sebuah Impala yang aku yakini berwarna hitam (warna aslinya sedikit memudar). Aku menghampiri mobil tadi, membuka pintunya dan masuk kedalam. Aku memeriksa dasbor dan perlengkapan lain di dalamnya, dan semuanya nampak masih sangat baik, kecuali kaca depan yang lepas, kulit tempat duduk yang terkelupas di beberapa bagian. Selain itu semuanya baik-baik saja. Radionya bahkan berfungsi.

Aku rasa.

"Bagaimana?" Sasuke muncul di samping pintu Impala, membungkuk, menumpukan kedua lengan di atas kaca pintu mobil yang terbuka.

"Aku rasa ini keren, tinggal di poles sedikit, dan aku kira tidak akan kalah keren dengan mobil keluaran baru yang mahal itu" Ucapku sambil memutar-mutar kemudi.

"Hn." Ia mengangguk, nampak puas.

"Sasuke…"

"Hn?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita membelinya berdua? Aku cukup punya tabungan hasil kerja paruh waktu."

Karna rasanya sangat tidak adil jika yang membayar hanya Sasuke.

"Aku punya cukup banyak, hasil benabung bertahun-tahun." Ujarnya mulai menyombongkan diri.

"Tch, sombong sekali." Cibirku.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil, dan mulai mengacak rambut pirangku lagi. Kali ini aku membiarkannya.

"Aku akan pergi pada pemiliknya untuk mengurus semuanya."

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengecek mesin dan yang lainnya."

"Tidak usah, mereka punya teknisi sendiri-

Aku membuka mulut hendak protes.

-dan aku tidak ingin di bantah."

"Brengsek!"

 **.**

 **o0o**

 **.**

Impala melaju meninggalkan kota karna Sasuke dan aku sepakat kota ini begitu membosankan.

Deru mesin Impala riuh rendah terdengar, langit biru membentang luas, awan berarak, dan angin bertiup pelan menerbangkan kelopak sakura. Sedangkan aku duduk di kursi penumpang, menikmati suasana musim semi yang menabjubkan. Sasuke berada di sampingku, menyetir dalam diam.

Dalam keheningan, Sasuke menghentikan Impala di depan toko swalayan. Ia keluar dari dalam mobil tanpa mengatakan apa pun, aku mengikutinya dengan ekor mata. Selang beberapa waktu kemudian, Sasuke kembali membawa beberapa bungkusan dan rokok.

"Ini untuk bekal tur kecil kita."

Sasuke berkata singkat, seperti biasa membaca pikiranku. Aku mengangguk, dan tersenyum kecil. Ia menjalankan kembali Impala, dan mengambil sebatang rokok, tanpa kata menyuruhku menyalakan pemantik untuknya. Aku meraih rokok yang berada di bibirnya, dan memindahkan benda itu kebibirku membakarnya dengan pemantik, setelah yakin sudah benar-benar terbakar, aku mengembalikannya ke bibir Sasuke sambil memberinya sedikit asap rokok, menghembuskannya tepat di wajahnya.

Sasuke mengumpat dan aku tertawa keras.

Impala melaju begitu cepat, dan kita tak pernah menoleh kebelakang. Lupakan semuanya, karna untuk sekarang ini hanya ada kau dan aku.

Kita.

 **.**

 **o0o**

 **.**

Pergi kepantai saat musim semi benar-benar kami lakukan. Butuh beberapa jam dan bermil-mil jarak untuk menemukan pantai terdekat.

Aku tidak memiliki ide sama sekali di mana kami sekarang, Sasuke hanya terus menyetir, sekali singgah untuk mengisi bensin, dan pada akhirnya aku tertidur di setengah perjalanan, dan terbangun saat merasakan wajahku terpapar senja.

Matahari sebentar lagi akan terbenam.

Pertama kali saat membuka mata, Sasuke tak lagi berada di depan kemudi. Tetapi duduk di luar di atas kap mobil memandang jauh pada horizon di depan sana; rambutnya bergoyang di terpa semilir angin pantai, kulitnya seperti bersinar, dan aku tidak tahu jika punggung Sasuke bisa seindah ini.

Aku menampar diriku sendiri setelah sadar apa yang baru saja aku katakan tentang Sasuke.

Menggosok mata sambil mengumpulkan nyawa, aku meraih bungkusan swalayan dan mendapati beberapa kaleng soda. Aku mengambil dua, lantas keluar dari dalam Impala.

Sasuke menoleh ketika mendengar suara pintu Impala yang membuka dan menutup. Ia menatapku sebentar, kemudian kembali memandang horizon. Aku mengangkat bahu, dan menghampirinya. Sebelum itu, aku memeriksa keadaan pantai berpasir putih itu dengan mataku. Tak ada siapa pun, selain aku dan Sasuke.

"Kau tertidur seperti orang mati." Katanya sesaat aku berada di sampingnya, ikut menyandarkan setengah tubuhku di depan moncong Impala.

Aku tertawa kecil sambil mengusap belakang leherku. "Anginnya sangat mendukung untuk tidur siang."

Sasuke mendengus. "Mungkin kalau saja aku meninggalkanmu di jalan atau menenggelamkanmu, kau mungkin juga tak akan sadar." Katanya sambil mengambil kaleng soda di tanganku.

"Hey!" Aku protes, namun Sasuke menghiraukanku. Ia membuka kaleng soda dan menenggaknya. "Tch, harusnya kau membangunkanku kalau kau lelah menyetir." Cibirku sambil membuang muka.

Harusnya kalau ia lelah menyetir, tinggal membangunkanku saja, aku yakin akan terbangun. Tidak perlu berkata seperti itu kan?

Brengsek!

"Hn, kalau saja aku bisa."

Suara Sasuke terdengar aneh di telingaku saat ia mengatakan hal itu. Blum lagi dengan tatapannya padaku yang terlihat lembut?

Ah, sepertinya aku belum terjaga sepenuhnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti." Jawabku jujur.

Bagiku Sasuke terkadang seperti teka teki. Terlalu sukar untuk di pahami. Aku hanya mengerti satu hal, kami bisa menjadi dekat karna Sasuke dan aku memiliki sesuatu yang tidak orang lain miliki satu sama lain.

Aku menyebutnya Ikatan.

Aku tahu ini terdengar sangat gay sekali. Tetapi apa yang kami bagi dan rasakan satu sama lain tidak dapat kami rasakan pada orang lain.

"Tentu saja, kau itu kan bodoh." Ujarnya sambil meluruskan punggung, dan kembali memandang horizon.

Aku kesal, perempatan muncul jelas di sekitar dahiku. "Ugh, kalau saja aku tahu kau mengajakku tur kecil atau apalah namanya itu, hanya untuk menghinaku, aku tidak akan ikut."

Aku berbalik ingin kembali kedalam mobil sambil menghentakan kaki, namun Sasuke lebih dulu menarik lenganku, dan aku pun mendekat padanya. Posisi kami menjadi Sasuke masih duduk di atas kap mobil, sedangkan aku berdiri di hadapannya.

"Kau pikir akan kemana, hm?" Ia bertanya, terdengar seperti menahan tawa. Lalu tangan lainnya membelai kepalaku.

Aku semakin membuang muka.

Kesal.

"Menurutmu?"

Kini ia meraup wajahku dengan kedua tangannya, memaksaku untuk menatapnya. "Kau belum pernah melihat matahari terbenam di pinggir pantai di tengah bulan april kan?"

Mau tak mau aku mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu lihat bersamaku."

Sasuke membawaku lebih dekat. Ia memutar tubuhku menghadap ke bibir pantai, setengah tubuhku menempel di badan mobil, sedangkan punggungku menempel ke dadanya.

Aku memandang ke depan, di mana matahari sedikit demi sedikit terbenam; warna langit menjadi merah, seakan terbakar. Deru ombak yang berdesir pelan, Air laut seperti bersinar oleh cahaya keemasan, membentuk celah layaknya pintu gerbang menuju dunia antah berantah.

Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya di sekeliling bahuku.

Kemudian aku merasakannya.

"Sasuke, kenapa jantungmu berdegup lebih cepat dari biasanya?" Aku bertanya sambil menoleh padanya.

Sasuke tidak lantas menjawab, ia memindahkan sebelah telapak tangannya di sekitar dada kiriku, di mana jantung manusia berada. Berhenti di sana sesaat, ia melakukannya tanpa meninggalkan tatapanku sama sekali. "Milikmu juga."

Aku seperti menelan bongkahan batu. "Menurutmu kenapa?"

Dan yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah, Sasuke menempelkan bibirnya kebibirku. Aku seperti membeku, dan waktu di sekeliling kami seperti terhenti. Aku tidak dapat mendengar desiran ombak yang membentur bibir pantai, aku tidak dapat merasakan terpaan angin laut di wajahku dan surai beda warna kami, dan aku tidak dapat menutup mataku sama sekali.

Ciuman itu begitu singkat, atau apakah hal seperti itu bisa di anggap sebagai ciuman? Ia hanya menyentuhkan bibirnya pada bibirku selama seperkian detik, tetapi kenapa rasanya seakan selamanya? Lalu kami kembali dengan posisi kami yang semula, di mana Sasuke melingkarkan kedua lengannya di sekeliling bahuku dan kami kembali memandang jauh ke horizon.

Tapi kali ini berbeda. Aku bisa merasakan wajahku memanas, tidak peduli lagi dengan matahari terbenam di hadapanku, dan jantungku, jantungku berdenyut menyakitkan, hingga aku merasa akan meledak sewaktu-waktu.

"Sasuke, apa kau jatuh cinta?" Suaraku keluar begitu saja tanpa bisa aku cegah.

"Entahlah, aku bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta itu…

Ada jeda.

Aku terdiam, tidak menyela, tidak bergerak, tahu akan Sasuke belum selesai dengan ucapannya.

─Tapi, jika kau tak ada bersamaku, aku merasa bukan kesatuan yang utuh." Jawabnya dengan nada suara tenang.

Yang aku tidak tahu, wajah Sasuke tak lagi datar. Ia memerah sama halnya dengan warna kaki langit di hadapan kami. Sangat merah, hingga ia tak mampu mengatakan apa pun lagi padaku. Dan yang bisa ia lakukan hanya kembali mengeratkan pelukannya di sekeliling bahuku.

Tuhan, tolong jantungku…

* * *

 _Senja telah berlalu, namun kita masih membatu._

 _Menatap kemana pun, asal bukan pada matamu._

 _Membisu, di kalahkan oleh ombak dan angin yang menderu._

 _Pun dengan jantung kita yang terdengar bertalu-talu._

 _Tak perlu mengungkap "I love You" untuk mengatakan aku mencintaimu_

 _Sebab kita tahu, semua itu sudah tak perlu._

 _Karena yang kubutuh hanya dirimu._

 **-The End-**

* * *

 **A/N:** Saya memutuskan menulis fanfiksi ini setelah mendengar beberapa lagu milik Troye Sivan, penyanyi muda berbakat asal Austrilia. Draft fanfiksi ini sudah lama berada di laptop milik adik saya, di karenakan waktu itu laptop saya sedang bermasalah dan semua datanya hilang termaksud beberapa fanfiksi lanjutan multichapter (Crazy Stupid Love, My Beloved Partner, Berandal, Love is A Beautiful Pain , Femme Fatal). Dan sekarang saya akan kembali mencoba mengetik ulang lanjutan fanfiksi saya yang lain, tapi mungkin butuh waktu, di sebabkan real life juga banyak menyita waktu.

Oh, ya, fanfiksi ini sebelumnya sudah saya posting di grup SasuNaru yang ada di FB. Jadi, mungkin ada beberapa kalian yang sudah membacanya.

Terima kasih buat Reader-sama yang sudah review, favorit, dan follow. /bow

 **Best Regards,**

 **Kenozoik Yankie ^^v**


End file.
